


Maniacal Me

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Halloween, Killing, Mind Control, Passion, Posessions, Prophecy, demon!Niall, forgotten pasts, kind of, larry - Freeform, murderous children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lived an average life, with her loving boyfriend Louis, in their cozy and spacious apartment. She built a good life for herself despite her dark past. When the demon from her past visits in a dream she haves, her life will forever be changed.<br/>-<br/>Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maniacal Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the Halloween spirit and decided to make a fict from it! It is a little darker than I originally intended for it to be but I feel as though it made it better.  
> If you don't like being disturbed then I suggest you don't read this.  
> Enjoy!

_Baby, Baby wake up_ Harry hears in the distance, she grumbles, her curly hair in heaps around her head. _Wake up_ the voice called, louder in volume than before. She feels a tender, heated presence hovering around her, warming her cold skin. She shutters against it, refusing to give in. _I love you, please wake up_ She hears again, this time she can tell who it is, Louis. Her wonderful and kind idiot of a boyfriend, Louis. _Harry please_ She hears again, this time right against her ear. She giggles groggily and with her eyes still closed she turns so her body is facing Louis’. The room is silent besides the steady beat of her heart inside her chest, the roaring of blood in her ears. _I love you_ she hears him say.

“I love you too, Lou.” She smiles to herself, still keeping her eyes closed. She feels his gentle hand on her shoulder, his thumb skating across her arm in gentle circles. _Open your eyes_ He whispers again. She wonders why he’s whispering, but she does as she’s told. Slowly, she opens her eyes, expecting to see her Louis, but that’s not what she saw. It was Louis, but it _wasn’t_ at the same time. His skin was paler, his lips a pale pink. His eyes looked worn and tired and when he smiled, it didn’t make her heart skip a beat like it always did. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry murmurs worriedly, sitting up. She gets a strange feeling when he doesn’t say anything back as he continues to just smile and stare at her. He tilts his head slightly to the right and the whole thing just seems _wrong_. She knits her brows together in confusion and turns away to turn on the lamp beside her. When she turns back, Louis’ eyes had changed. They weren’t the clear blue that Harry loved so much, they were a charcoal black. Every muscle in Harry’s petite body froze in place. She tried to make sense of this, blinking several times to see if it went away, but it didn’t. Louis blinks, his eyes still a void of black.

“Can I tell you something?” Louis says suddenly, snapping Harry’s body back into use, her nerves on high alert. “It’s a secret.” He laughs, even his laugh was off.

“S-Sure?” Harry says in a small voice, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“You’re going to kill me.” Louis says lowly, leaning in closer. His black eyes seemed to be an endless, swirling pit of darkness.

“I-I’m what?” Harry squeaks, leaning away from him. His arm swings over her, wrapping around her waist in a tight grip. Harry’s heart is beating wildly inside her chest, her body yelling _get away from him_ over and over again.

“I said,” He whispers, “You’re going to kill me.” Louis says again, “You’re going to get that new kitchen knife you bought and you’re going to slice my guts open.” He sing-songs, acting as if what he just said wasn’t completely unhinged and disturbing. The hold on her waist is ice cold compared to her body that’s on _fire_ with how hard her heart was pumping. “My blood will be covering the walls when you’re done.”

Harry wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and plead. She hoped this was a bad dream, she hoped that this wasn’t real.

“W-Why would I do that? I-I love Louis.” She cries, a tear streaking down the side of her face. Louis, or whoever the hell this was, just sighs, looking pitifully at her.

“Because-You want to.” He whispers, “You need to.” He adds. Harry shakes her head violently, chanting _no no no no no no_ like it was a prayer in Sunday school. She feels a sharp pain in the back of her head as her hair is pulled sharply. He grabs ahold of her other arm, pinning her to the bed. She screams for help as he hovers over her, his presence over her body making her sick to her stomach. “You’re going to do it Harriet.” He says gruffly, tilting his head to the left, a twisted smile on his face. “You’re going to do it for me.” He whispers right against her ear.

“W-Who _are_ you?” She cries, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp.

“You can call me Niall.” He smiles, his teeth razor sharp. “I need you to do this for me baby.” He sighs, peppering her face with rough kisses.

“Get off of me!” She screams, kicking and moving as much as possible. _Wake up!_ She hears in the distance, the whisper mixing with the manic laugh erupting from Niall’s throat. _Harry, Wake up!_ She hears again; her heart is pounding in her head at this point, confusion and fear pumping through her veins. Soon enough, the scene before her starts to go fuzzy at the edges, her screams fading into white noise. _Wake up Harriet! Wake up!_ She closes her eyes and when she opens them again, it’s to Louis shaking her as she flails and yells. “Stop! Get off of me!” She yells again.

“Harry! Calm down!” She hears Louis yell frantically. She stares at Louis and the fear in her body melts away when she realizes, it was just a dream; relief and calmness floods through her as she sits up, immediately tugging Louis close to her. “Shh, it’s okay, it was just a nightmare.” He soothes her, rubbing her lower back. Louis feels solid and warm again her and that makes her even more at peace with herself. Louis kisses her forehead tenderly, resting his chin on top of her head after. He silently rocks her back and forth, arms firmly wrapped around her and his hand rubbing her lower back softly.

“I’m-I’m so sorry.” Harry squeaks into Louis’ collar, holding him closer to her. Louis sighs, kissing her cheek.

“It’s alright, love, no need for apologies.” He says, pulling her back to look into her eyes. He smiles softly at her and it’s like her world is slowly falling back into place, whatever happened in her dream was just a dream and nothing would change that.

+

A few days later, when Harry is getting ready for work, she notices something strange. As she’s pulling on her shirt, her hand skims over the raised skin of her back. She scrunches her eyes as she feels the almost solid feeling line on her back. She walks to the bathroom, switching on the light as she goes. She lifts her shirts, turning her back towards the mirror. She gasps, swallowing over the lump in her throat at what she sees, five fingernail marks, all swiping down her back.

“How did those get there?” She says lowly to herself. “Louis! Babe, could you come in here!” She calls, Louis appears in the door way moments later.

“What’s up, Haz?” Louis asks, stepping further into the bathroom.

“Y-You didn’t scratch me last night, did you?” Harry asks, turning around to show Louis her back.

“Uh, no? I didn’t do that.” He says lowly, dragging his nails against the marks, Harry flinches which makes Louis stop.

“Did I do that myself?” She says aloud, mostly to herself as she pulls down her shirt, a pout on her lips. Louis just shrugs, leaning over to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“You might’ve, I do that sometimes too,” He sighs, “nothing to worry about.” He says, smiling after. Harry had a feeling that it actually was something to worry about.

+

Three days later, something _really_ strange happens. Harry is minding her own business, the apartment quiet, the only noise coming from her and the stove as she chops away at the vegetable she’s cooking for dinner. The pot on top of the stove is simmering quietly in the background as she hums under breath, cutting the last green pepper for the stir-fry Louis’ been begging her to make again. She jumps when she hears it, when she hears the loud crash coming from the other room. She sets down her knife, turning her gaze over her shoulder to the empty living room behind her. Harry walks over to the living room, feet padding softly against the wooden floor.

“Fuck,” She says to herself, seeing the scene before her. On the ground was the picture of Louis and her on their third anniversary in Disneyland, their smiles and bright eyes frozen in time. The picture frame was shattered, its glass scattered across the floor, its sharp edges gleaming from the lamp in the corner. Harry sighs, long and exhausted as she walks to the hall closet to get a broom, she wonders how something like that could happen. The picture was in a secure place on top of their coffee table, so what could have caused it? She didn’t give it too much thought, focusing on cleaning up as much of the glass as she could find. When she’s done and she discards the glass into the trash, Harry stops in her tracks. She swallows past the lump in her throat when she peers into the kitchen. The knife she swore she left next to the cutting board was standing right in the center of the cutting board, its sharp tip lodged deep into it and possibly in the counter itself. She grabs a piece of her hair, curling it around her finger nervously as she thinks. She steps into the kitchen, eyeing the knife curiously as she reaches for the handle, surprising herself when the knife dislodges with one simple tug. Her brow furrows as she sets down the knife, shaking her head as she continues to cook.

“I must have done that, must’ve done that.” She says under her breath, trying to convince herself.

+

“Babe! Have you seen my car keys?” Harry shouts, lifting up the last cushion on their couch. She sighs heavily, irritated and overwhelmed. This was the _third_ time this week that she was going to be late for work and she didn’t want to know what her boss would do to her this time. She gets down on her knees, bending down to look under the couch and is disappointed when she finds nothing more than a few stray dust bunnies. She curses under her breath as she sits back up, the overwhelming urge to cry bubbling up as she finds _another_ stray curl from the neatly made bun on the top of her head. “I fucking hate this.” She grumbles, taking the strand and putting it behind her ear.

“Haz, I think I found your car keys.” She hears Louis call from down the hall, though the tone in his voice has her heart increasing in speed. She scuttles down the hallway, having yet to put on her shoes, where she finds Louis the bathroom. Louis looks at her, his eyes wide and spooked; Harry’s never seen such a look on his face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, fearing bubbling up inside of her. Louis says nothing, only pointing to the mirror in front of him. She gives him an odd look before she turns, gasping as she folds both of her hands over her mouth. The mirror had scratches on it, some random but some, forming words.

_KILL HIM_

_KILL HIM_

_KILL HIM_

Harry doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels Louis’ tender hands on her cheeks, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“W-What the hell is this?” She chokes, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She holds onto his torso, her body tremoring lightly.

“I don’t know,” Louis breathes into her hair, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. “but we’ll get through it.”

\---

Harry doesn’t have the will to sleep that night, opting to pay close attention to Louis, that half-remembered dream on her mind. She watches him from their open bedroom door, watches as he scuttles around their kitchen, his tanned skin catching the light over his head in just the right way. The image lulls Harry’s mind, a small smile forming on her rosy lips. His smile is the last image she sees before she falls asleep.

She wakes up to the sound of yelling.

“What the fuck!” She hears, followed by the sound of plates breaking. Harry is disoriented at first, but her vision clears when she hears a loud bang, followed by footsteps.

“Louis?” She calls, another crash coming from outside after. She throws the covers off of her legs, sliding off of the bed as she goes towards the door.

“It has to be her, it’s always had to be her.” She hears someone say lowly. Fear and adrenalin are pumping through her veins as she bravely opens the door, her eyes fall onto Louis, back turned to her as he confronts the intruder.

“You’re fucking mental! She’s not a part of some _prophecy_ ,” Louis yells, his breath labored. Harry finally gets a good look at who he’s talking to. The first thing Harry notices is his flawlessly pale skin. It seems to glow with the way the moonlight shines against it. His hair is mostly a dark brown with bits of pale blond on top, but the feature Harry would probably never forget were his eyes. His eyes were a soul-less blue, dark and lifeless. He’s wearing a tailor black suit, his shoulders broad and waist slim. Harry had the feeling that she knew this boy, but she didn’t know where from.

“Of course, you don’t understand, why would a worthless little meat sack like you understand?” The boy laughs, placing his arms behind his back. “But Harriet is important to us, we need her and she needs us too, she just doesn’t know it yet.” He adds, suddenly pointing his gaze to Harry.

“Isn’t that right, Harry?” He says, his smile wide and eerily friendly.

“W-What’s going on?” She asks, scuttling to Louis. Louis’ eyes are weak; a bleeding cut mark on his right cheek. Harry wraps both of her arms around his torso, staring at the stranger intently.

“Oh don’t mind us, we’re just chatting about our favorite gal.” He leers, winking at Harry. Harry cringes at the action, holding onto Louis tighter.

“Who are you?” She asks, the boy gasps, putting a hand to his chest.

“Don’t you remember? It’s me! Niall!” He says, his tone holding false enthusiasm. Harry freezes at the name, the memory hitting her all at once. He laughs again when he sees the look on her face.

“Did I jog your memory by any chance?” He inquires, smiling widely.

“It was just a dream though, i-it didn’t mean any-“

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, dear,” Niall says again, walking slowly towards them. Louis grabs Harry’s wrist, pulling her back with him.

“You stay the fuck away from her.” Louis threatens. The pale boy rolls his eyes, and with the snap of his fingers, Louis is flung across the room.

“I didn’t want to do that, but you must know how much I hate people who interrupt,” He says, clicking his tongue, “such a rude thing to do.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry cries, tears forming in her eyes.

“As I was saying,” He says, ignoring her comment, “I was in your dream, yes, but what I need you to do is very real.”

“No,” She says softly, her hands trembling, “I’m not going to murder anyone! Especially for you!” She says, anger boiling in her system.

“C’mon, Harriet, you know you want to,” Niall teases, his eyes turning black, “I can see in your eyes.” He says lowly, walking a slow circle around her.

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to fucking kill anyone!” She cries, her body frozen from shock. Niall just clicks his tongue, dragging a pale finger down her spine.

“Oh, but that is where you are wrong,” He says quietly, circling his way around to face her again. His eyes have turned back the same lifeless blue color and for some reason it scared her even more., “don’t you remember?”

“Remember what? What are you talking about?” She says exasperatedly, she looks over to Louis and can’t help the sob that racks through her body when he sees him, his body slumped over on the kitchen floor.

“When you were a child, don’t you remember what happened?” Niall asks, Harry’s heart stops at the mention. Harry shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she does so.

“I-It was an accident, it wasn’t me-“

“No! It wasn’t, and you know it!” Niall laughs, loud and arrogantly. “You know what you did,” He teases, circling around her again, “You’re the one who made that couple swerve off the road-“

“Stop.” Harry warns, her hands balled into fists.

“You’re the one who took that woman to that abandoned cabin-“

“Shut the fuck up.” She says again, this time more heated.

“You’re the one who stabbed her repeatedly, with what, a pair of scissors?-“

“I-I didn’t know what I was doing, it was an acci-“

“It was not an accident, Harriet!” Niall yells, his voice booming and dark. “You knew what you were doing and you know that you _enjoyed_ it,” He says, “You _loved_ feeling her blood on your hands, the way she begged for you to stop, you loved it and you always have.” He finishes, switching his gaze over to Louis’ unconscious body. Harriet’s limbs go numb, her knees buckling as she falls to the ground, clawing her fingers into her hair.

“I didn’t like it, I didn’t like it, I didn’t like it, I didn’t like it.” She says repeatedly, her body shaking violently.

“Yes you did, Harriet, you loved every single minute of it.” Niall whispers to her. Harry sobs again, pulling her hair harder.

“The moment I showed up, you were putty in my hands.” He sneers, taking one of her hands. “Do you remember that?” He whispers, petting her hair softly. Harry nods slowly, her nose running and cheeks red from exertion.

“You picked me up from school,” She says in a small voice, looking into his eyes, “y-you bought me ice cream.” She said afterwards, wiping her right eye with the back of her hand. “You said I was special.”

“You are special, you’re very special.” He says tenderly, sliding his thumb across her cheek. She can’t help but lean in more to the touch, her mind becoming void of all other thoughts. “You’re my special girl, and I need you to do something for me.” He says lowly, kissing the side of her head. Harry nods, looking intensely into his eyes.

“What do you want?” She says slowly, sighing in contempt when he leans over, his breath hot against her ear.

“I need you to go over to the counter, grab that knife and kill him” Niall says slowly, pointing over to Louis. Harry hesitates for a second.

“I don’t know if I can do that-“

“Please, Harry, I need you to do this.” Niall says, holding both sides of her face. He leans forward his lips inches away from hers. Harry darts her eyes towards them but quickly looks back into Niall’s eyes. “Do this one last thing for me, then we can leave; together.” He adds, the tip of his nose touching hers. Harry closes her eyes, her breath coming in out in short pants.

“Together?” She says, voice high. Niall nods, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“You and me; forever.” He says, placing his lips fully onto hers. His lips are surprisingly soft, making Harry quiver slightly as she places her hands in her lap, leaning in as far as she can. He pulls away, his eyes a coal black, but it doesn’t scare her. When he blinks again, his eyes are the same blue color they were before; the blue that made her feel oddly calm.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She says, nodding her head. His smile is razor sharp, his skin paler as he watches her stand up and pad off the counter. Harry feels calm and anxious all at once, her body seeming to have a mind of its own. She grabs the sleek blade from the counter, the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight pouring from the window. She runs a finger down the sharp side of the knife, liking the way it dug into her skin. She doesn’t realize she’s smiling until she turns, catching her reflection in the mirror across the room. She noticed that her eyes were darker than they were earlier, but she thinks nothing of it. Harry walks with confidence towards Louis, humming softly as she goes. Louis moves slightly, a low groan coming from him as he tries to move. Harry kneels down beside him, her hands folded in her lap as she waits. Louis flips himself over, back thudding against the wood floor as his eyes come into focus.

“Harry.” He says lowly, reaching over for her. She tilts her head to the side, smiling so wide that the dimple on her right cheek pops through.

“Hi sweetie.” She say in a light voice, grabbing the hilt of the knife. Louis furrows his brow, looking her in the eye before looking at her hands. “Why do you have that knife?” Louis says, attempting to sit up. Harry clicks her tongue, pressing his torso back down tenderly, moving the hair out of his eyes.

“Don’t you worry about it, babe, it’ll be over soon.” She says, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. He goes to say something when Harry plunges the knife right into the middle of his chest. It happens so that fast that Louis doesn’t even realize she’s done it. Louis looks down at his chest and panics, the pain hitting him all at once. “Shit.” She says lowly to herself, grabbing the knife again. She uses two hands this time to shove the knife even deeper into Louis’ abdomen. Louis sputters, spatters of blood leaking down the sides of his mouth.

“Please, stop.” He says weakly, coughing up more blood. Harry just laughs, taking the knife out one last time.

“But I don’t want to stop.” She says in an innocent voice, driving it into his chest, and with all her strength, twists it in an almost full circle. Louis yells in pain, his breathing becoming labored and weak. The sheer pain in his eyes has Harry feeling even more delighted as she looks over her shoulder to look at Niall. Niall nods happily, the same sharp smile on his face. Louis stops struggling, his limbs going limp as blood starts to seep through his shirt. He closes his eyes, his head leaning off to the side.

“You did so well, love,” Niall says slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m so proud of you.” He says, grabbing her by the arm and lifting her up. She smiles brightly, snaking her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” She says shyly. He leans down, leaving a tender kiss on the side of her neck as he wraps her into a warm embrace.

“I love you.” He whispers against her ear. “You’re my special girl.” He says, kissing her deep and passionately. Harry moans against his lips, a devious smile forming as she continues to kiss him, gripping his arms tightly.

“Why don’t we get out of here.” Niall suggests, grabbing ahold of Harry’s hand, “We have a lot of things to do.” Harry nods, her expression dazed and relaxed. Niall leads her over to one of the blank walls in the apartment, Harry is confused until he lets go of her hand, pressing both if his to the wall.

 _“e terra in terram viva damnatis.”_ He whispers in concentration, and within seconds a black solid oak door appears.

“Shall we?” He says, grabbing her hand again. Harry smiles, gripping on to his hand tighter.

++

**Author's Note:**

> The Latin (according to google translate) means: "From the land of the living to the land of the damned." In other words it was a portal to Hell.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed!  
> Happy Halloween!  
> also, feel free to add on to this story! All I ask of you is that you please give me credit for the original idea/work. <3


End file.
